


Firestorm

by eternal_moonie



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 06:59:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6069649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternal_moonie/pseuds/eternal_moonie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Legends of Tomorrow 105 Failsafe</p>
            </blockquote>





	Firestorm

Title: Firestorm  
Spoilers: Legends of Tomorrow 105 Fail-Safe  
Fandom: Legends of Tomorrow  
Note: 3 sentence story.

It took some getting used to for Professor Martin Stein, but for those small minutes, it felt... strangely pleasant... although he was still pushed back into someone else's mind. 

All because of that one question and comment from Valentina Volstock...

"Have you ever Merged with a woman before, Professor? You and I are going to make a wonderful Firestorm..."


End file.
